A jack is a device for lifting a heavy object and has the properties of easy moving and operation, so the jack is widely used in various industries, and vehicle maintenance in particular. Therefore, almost each vehicle is prepared for a jack.
The underlining reason to lift a vehicle is enable a mechanic to inspect or fix components of the vehicle. To do so, tools are often required. Thus, the user must first raise the vehicle with the jack. Then, find the appropriate tools from a tool kit, carrying those tools underneath the vehicle. When a vehicle is in a remote location, the user must bring both the floor jack and separate tool kit.